Twanging Your Magic Clanger
Twanging Your Magic Clanger is the 6th episode of Season 8. It aired on October 25, 2010. Plot Alan is on the phone to Jake who says he won't be over due to him having a cold. When he gets off the phone, Charlie asks what's up with Jake and says that he's faking being ill so he could go to party or something. Charlie tells Alan that he has a date and that she's 36, Alan remarks that it's almost age appropriate and wishes him the best. Before the date Charlie barges into Alans room and catches him masturbating, Alan rolls off the side of the bed to hid himself, Charlie asks that he makes himself scarce as he's expecting to bring Michelle back. Charlie takes his latest girlfriend (Michelle) to the movies where some of the movie trivia plants doubts in his mind that Michelle is under 40. She tells him straight up that she is 47 and Charlie tries to play off that he's younger but congresses that he's 43 himself. When he gets home he catches Alan in the living room masturbating again, saying that it feels more dangerous doing it out in the "open". Charlie explains he's having second thoughts about seeing Michelle but Alan convinces him to stay with her saying that age is just a number and says that Michelle doesn't even look in her 40s. Charlie is satisfied with this and carries on seeing her. Charlie goes over Michelles place and sees her 20 year old, bisexual daughter, Shauna, who says she's going out. When Michelle questions her about where she's going she reveals that she's going out with Jeremy, her ex girlfriend's roommate. An argument starts and Charlie weighs in and says that Shauna is at that point in her life where she is going to make mistakes but that she needs her mothers support and love. This diffuses the argument quickly and Charlie quickly escapes worried that his womanising nature will get the better of him. As charlie gets out his car in his garage he hears mararchi music coming from Alan's car and looks inside to see Alan masturbating again. Later on Alan is sat on the couch fully clothed this time but Charlie calls out before sitting down next to him and explains his predicament. The pair leave shortly after Charlie mentions that Shauna has a webcam in her bathroom and her own amateur porn site. Alan goes back to his car playing the mariarchi music again while Charlie goes off to the bedroom Charlie visits Michelle again and break up with her claiming to not be over Chelsea yet. As he walks out, Shauna is outside breaking up with her boyfriend. When she gets off the phone he asks if she's considered dating anyone older than her saying that women mature faster than men. She says she dated a nearly 35 year old and that he was the worst partner she has had citing that he could only go two rounds before needing a nap. Charlie is noticeably put off by this and goes back into Michelle's claiming he's over Chelsea. In a movie theatre a mother is seen speaking to an usher, who walks over and shines a light in an aisle. It's Alan masturbating again. Meanwhile Charlie is seen in bed with Michelle just after they've had sex. He says he needs a nap and Michelle jokes about what he'll be like when he's her age. His cell rings and it's Alan at the police station asking Charlie to bail him out. Charlie says he will, hangs up and instead rolls over, about to have sex with Michelle again. Cast *Charlie Sheen *Jon Cryer *Angus T. Jones (credit only) *Conchata Ferrell Title quotation from Charlie, talking about Alan's masturbating on the couch. Trivia Jake Harper (Angus T. Jones) is absent in this episode. This is the first time in the entire series that Jake was absent from an episode. * this episode does not feature Jake, Evelyn, or Judith. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8